


saw you in a dream

by gracesfonda



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracesfonda/pseuds/gracesfonda
Summary: Frankie’s stiff fingers find their way to Grace’s shoulder, they grip her lightly and she can feel Grace’s bones. “Honey? Wake up, you’re having a bad dream,” Frankie soothes her, as she rubs her fingers over Grace’s fabric clad skin. Grace’s ocean blue eyes begin to flutter open, like a butterfly beginning to fly and for a second Frankie forgets everything she’s ever known. “Wow,” She whispers without realizing





	saw you in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, all feedback is very appreciated xx

Frankie woke groggily with a leg thrown over the covers, face smashed into a pillow and warmth radiating from the body next to her. But, that only made sense, right? Frankie was in Graces bed after all. What didn’t make sense were the low moans that filled her low-functioning ears and the rest of the room, that must have woke her up. The fabric of the pillow case stuck to her cheek where she had drooled. Her hooded eyes scan the room, 3:12 AM.  _ I haven’t seen this hour in 40 years.  _

 

“Grace?” Frankie whispered, still half asleep. She rolled onto her side, facing Grace, the sounds being made didn’t sound like pain, but they didn’t sound like pleasure either. The other woman's eyes were pressed closed, she was facing Frankie, one hand tucked under her pillow, the other resting on top of the duvet between them. 

 

Frankie’s stiff fingers find their way to Grace’s shoulder, they grip her lightly and she can feel Grace’s bones. “Honey? Wake up, you’re having a bad dream,” Frankie soothes her, as she rubs her fingers over Grace’s fabric clad skin. Grace’s ocean blue eyes begin to flutter open, like a butterfly beginning to fly and for a second Frankie forgets everything she’s ever known. “Wow,” She whispers without realizing. 

 

“Frankie?” Grace asks, her voice squeaks in a way Frankie has never heard before. 

 

“You were having a bad dream, it’s okay. I’m here, I can hold you if you want?” 

 

“Um, no, I don’t think that’s what I need right now,” Grace mummers, then rolls over onto her other side without warning. “Goodnight Frances.”

 

Frankie mumbles a measly “night,” but sleep doesn’t come easily when your mind is running wild with possibilities and scenarios of what’s wrong with the person laying next to you, the person who means more to you than anyone else in this world.

 

The clock reads 3:30, Grace’s breathing has evened out and Frankie is almost positive she’s fallen back asleep but still Frankie can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong. 

 

“Grace?” She whispers in the darkness.

 

“Frankie,” Grace whispers back, sounding every bit annoyed and not even the slightest bit tired. 

 

“You’re not asleep?” 

 

“I don’t think I can sleep anymore,” Grace says, she adjusts again so she’s laying on her back.

 

“Are you going to tell me whats wrong? What were you dreaming about?” Frankie asks. She sits up on her left elbow and lets her other hand slip under the duvet to grasp onto Grace’s. 

 

Her hand hardly grazes Grace’s before Grace gasps and yanks her hand away. Frankie sits up in alarm and turns on the lamp next to her. 

 

“Grace, what is the matter? I want to help you,” Frankie pleads, her voice dripping with concern. Her calm eyes search Grace’s wild ones, she can see Grace’s chest rise rapidly. 

 

“I just sleep like shit when you’re in my bed!” Grace says, avoiding Frankies eye.

 

“Now, I know that isn’t true because just last week you told me you sleep better next to someone,” Frankie tried to keep her tone neutral disputed the pain coursing through her veins. 

 

“Why do you have to analyze every goddamn thing?” Graces arms swing around, like they always do when she’s frustrated. 

 

Defeated, Frankie reaches to turn off the light. “You’re right. It’s not my business. I’m sorry.” And, with that she faces the wall and closes her eyes. 

 

Right as she’s about to drift from consciousness to unconsciousness, Grace shifts in the bed. 

 

“Frankie?” She asks, her voice is low and deep, but not angry like it was before. 

 

“Hmm?” Frankie answers sleepily. 

 

“I’m sorry, I had no right to act like that. I just, I don’t know. I was uncomfortable.” 

 

Frankie switches on the light again and turns to face her. Grace is laying on her side, face inches away from Frankie. 

 

“Uncomfortable? Why? Do you not want me in here? Grace, I can g-”

 

“No,” Grace cuts her off. “It wasn’t anything you did. It was me.” Grace stops, looks at Frankie then away. “I had a dream.”

 

“I know,” Frankie answers slowly, she almost sounds confused. 

 

“About you,” Grace says bluntly. Frankie can see her pulse in her throat. She shifts her shoulder closer. 

 

“What kind of dream was it?” Frankie asks as she sits up on her elbow, she watches Graces lip slip between her teeth. 

 

“The kind you don’t tell other people about,” Grace whispers. 

 

“Have you ever dreamt of me like this before?” Frankie’s head spins, her thighs push together. She feels things happening. The world shifting. The world exploding maybe. This isn’t a shocker, really, Grace frequents her dreams often. 

 

The change in atmosphere is almost too much, her back sweats, she feels herself beginning to pant. 

 

“Not so explicitly,” Grace finally answers. She looks at Frankie, knowingly. “Have you ever dreamt about me? Like that?” 

 

“All the time,” Frankie doesn’t miss a beat, and Grace isn’t surprised. Nothing about this should shock them, they’ve been dancing around it for months. 

 

“Oh.” Graces hand lingers around her throat, toying with her necklace. A nervous habit. 

 

“What was I doing in this said dream?” Frankie asks, she holds her breath as she waits for her answer. Grace shifts in the bed again, she lifts up one knee. The one that had been replaced not too long ago. 

 

Grace looks into Frankie’s eyes. “You, uh, you had your hand between my legs,” Grace whispers, afraid if she spoke any louder her voice would crack. 

 

Frankie reaches under the duvet, let’s her hand linger on Graces hip for a moment before inching her way between her thighs. She feels heat. “Like this?” 

 

Grace shakes her head and her hands go under the duvet. Frankie is about to move her hand when she feels Graces fingers close over her hand. “No, like this.” Grace guides Frankie’s hand up to the waistband of her pajamas and helps ease her hand into her panties. 

 

Frankie’s fingers meet sparse hair and plump lips. She lets out the breath she was holding in the form of a moan. “Grace,” She whispers. 

 

When Frankie touches herself, she prefers to have no clothes on, but the restriction of fabrics help remind her this is real, helps ground her here, with Grace. She connects her two fingers to Grace’s already swollen clit and she begins to move with pressure and purpose. 

 

Grace’s head is already thrown back, her legs spread further. “That’s more like it,” Grace hardly manages between gritted teeth. 

 

“What else did this dream consist of?” Frankie asks.

 

“Well, you were biting my collar bone,” Grace informs her, and begins to unbutton her pajama shirt with shaky fingers. Frankie sits up off her elbow and grabs Grace’s hand. She brings it to her mouth, kisses her knuckles. 

 

“You have beautiful hands, such nice fingers.” Frankie slips Grace’s pointer and middle finger into her mouth, Grace's eyes go wide. Her tongue swirls around the pads of her fingers, slips between her fingers, she gently bites down. Grace moans low in her throat. Grace slips her fingers out of Frankie’s mouth, with a pop. Her thumb trails over Frankie’s plump bottom lip. 

 

Frankie’s moves are audible now, Grace is wet. Frankie pauses at her entrance. “Is this what you want, Grace?” 

 

“Yes, please,” Grace begs, her hands clutch onto Frankie, they pull her closer. Frankie slides one finger into Grace, then another. Her lips connect with Graces collarbone, roughly. She sinks her teeth into beautifully freckled skin. 

 

Frankie feels Graces fingernails dig into her back, she knows they’ll leave marks even through her shirt. Her fingers work faster, curls them into her, her thumb circles Grace’s clit experitedly. 

 

“Frankie,” Grace sobs. “I’m- I’m so close. Please. Don’t fucking stop!” 

 

Frankie licks her upper lip, she tastes salt and sweat. Her wrist is cramped and it’ll hurt like hell in the morning but she’ll be damned if she gives up before Grace comes in her arms. 

 

“Come for me, baby. You look so amazing. You, you take my breath away.” Frankie squeezes her thighs together and fights the urge to chase relief against Graces long leg resting between hers. 

 

Graces pants and gasps turn into something else as Frankie takes a lace clad nipple between her teeth while continuing work with her fingers. 

 

“Oh,” Grace manages to get out before her body seizes up and her walls tighten around Frankie’s fingers. “I’m coming, don’t stop. Frankie, oh, oh my god. Don’t fucking stop,” Grace pleads, back arched off the bed. 

 

Frankie helps her reach the top of the world and Grace comes with her head in the crook of Frankie’s neck, nails digging into Frankie’s back, and her toes curling into the mattress. 

 

Frankie slowly slips her fingers out of Grace, she leaves her wet hand against Graces thigh. “Are you okay?” Frankie asks. 

 

Still breathless, Grace places a kiss on Frankie’s slick throat, she chuckles when she pulls away. “Better than okay. What do you say, why don’t you tell me about a dream of yours now?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
